


It's Always You.

by GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome/pseuds/GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome
Summary: S15e13: After Jack apologize for what he did to Mary, Dean doesn't know of to react, but Castiel is there for him.Then the Empty come.*This started as an idea of a possible Angel!Dean from another universe and me hopping to see him in the next episodes of season 15.Posted it originally on Tumblr.Link: https://greatscottimafangirl.tumblr.com/post/617422033705369600
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It's Always You.

It all happened when Jack got his soul back and apologized for what he did to Mary.

Dean couldn't say anything to the kid because he didn't know what to think in the first place.  
So he just stormed out of the kitchen and gone to his room trying to get a grip on his emotions.  
He could accept those apologies, Mary was his mother and he still couldn't talk about it and then Jack just go and...  
How could Dean forgive him? But they needed Jack or they would never get rid of Chuck.

A knock on the door get his attention before he can say “come in” or “go away” to whoever it is, Cas is already opening the door and entering his room looking devastated.

“Dean... I know that this is hard for you. And I'm not expecting you to accept his apologies, not now or maybe ever... But please, please! Believe me when I tell you, he is very sorry and feels really guilty for what he did to her. I think he never forgive himself for it.” Say Cas.

Here it is, think Dean. It's always Cas begin is voice of reason. Yeah, mostly of the time is Sam but when he really need a confirmation, a sincere opinion it's only Cas that actually makes him see reason.

It's always Cas, in good or in bad.

Castiel sit beside him on the bed because he thinks that Dean silence it’s because he can't forgive Jack and is tormenting himself because he doesn't know what to do.

“Dean...” he tries but the hunter interrupt him. “It's always you... Always. At first I thought Chuck put you beside me to fuck me up, you know? Like I'm having a good time, everything is going perfectly well and then you did something that screw everything up.” at does words Cas looks down ashamed remembering that time Dean accused him for begin the cause to all his problems.  
“But I know it's not true... Because if Chuck put you by my side to ruin my life why are you always the one that saves me? The only one that make me feel real and myself not something Chuck made me do or be. Why you're always the one that actually make me see reason? If Chuck wanted to use you for his plan, is game, why are you always the one that is the exception? But then I remembered that time we got to Chuck house the time Sam and Adam got in hell, that time he said something about ‘you shouldn't be here’ and you answered with ‘we're making it up as we go’ and I knew, I know... That you could never be part of his plan because he always tried to take you away from me. But you always come back.” and Dean looks at Cas with the most hopefuls expression that Castiel ever seen on the human.  
“Cas... You're the plot twist that he didn't make. You're the odds, the side effects. You're the character of the story that got out of his control!” 

“What that as to do with all of this now, Dean?” Ask the Angel with the usual head tilt of his that Dean now isn't ashamed to say he always found adorable.

“You are my hope, Cas.” whisper Dean and Castiel stop breathing.  
“Chuck knows it. He got Sam's hope away because he tried to take mine away so many times but now he knows it wouldn’t work anymore, because you always find a way to get back to me. Sam hope always had been me and him going on and against anything that get in front of us, he told me that in the future that Chuck showed him, I lost hope because I lost you and automatically Sam lost his hope because his big brother could get over his best friend disappearances. Because I. Can't. Lose. you, Cas...” Dean put his forehead on Cas' closing his eyes and breathing Cas' scent, that ocean and wind smell typical of the angel.  
“I can't lose you... Because I love you too much, Angel...”

And that was the moment Dean knew. He knew it wasn't something new, he knew it wasn't an unrequited love because he could feel Cas love for him. He always did.

“Dean...” 

“Cas. I love you more than a brother, more than a friend. And I know you love me too, in the same way. Because when I had your handprint on my shoulder I could feel it, until Micheal broke it, I could feel all of it. But I was scared. I was terrified that I could lose you forever if I would ever tell you, if I would ever let myself be happy with you. But I can't go one like this doesn't exist... I can't if this means that I can lose you again or that at the end of all this I'm not going to have a chance at this at all. I can't.” 

Dean open his eyes and look into the blues one of Cas, looking at the angel that he loves, the man he loves.

Cas is without words but mostly scared, because he feels this happiness inside of him that he never thought he could ever feel. But he knows he shouldn’t feel it, he can’t let himself be happy because that means only one thing and his terrified by it.

“Oh, Dean…” He so tempted to tell him a lie, that all of this between them isn't true, that he doesn't love Dean in that way. But he can't lie to those green eyes, he can't lie to the man that he love more than anything.

“Dean… I…” what if he doesn't say that? Would the empty take him anyway? Or it would come for him until he actually say it back? Could Castiel really not say it back? Would him? 

But than he thinks if he has only this moment with Dean, with the man that he loves the most, at last it's going to be the best memory he could've of the man and the empty isn't going to be so scary in the end.

“Dean, I love you too.” Cas whisper and before he is going to regret it, he kisses Dean like a starving man. If this is the only time he can have Dean like this, so be it.

Dean can’t breathe while kissing Cas. He can’t hear or feel anything else other than Cas lips on his, the warm body in is arms and the little noise the angel is making while Dean’s kiss him back.

So he can’t hear or see the new presence in the room with them. But the angel can, so Castiel stop kissing Dean and open his eyes in horror. 

Not yet, Cas thinks, he prays, not yet, please.

Dean look at his angel with a mix of worry and annoyance.  
“Cas… what is it, babe?” 

Castiel doesn’t answer and he just turns around and there it is. The Empty looking like Meg again and sitting on Dean’s chair.

Dean follow his look and he can’t believe his eyes. “Meg? Weren't you dead?”

The Empty smiles. “Try again, sweetie.” It say.

“What the hell?” Dean say getting up and putting himself between this strange identity and his angel.

“So, Clarence…”

“Don’t call me that.” Spit Cas.

“Right… anyway you know why I’m here. It’s time for you to keep your end of the deal.” the Empty say ignoring Dean.

“The hell are you talking about. What are you?” Dean yells. 

“Ask the angel.”

Castiel sigh. “Dean… this is the Empty, the entity that takes all the angels and demons that die.” 

“Why it is here? Your not dead!” say Dean looking at Cas with an expression of worry. “You’re not dying are you? You told me that your mojo wasn’t working well but that doesn’t mean that your dying but that you becoming human again, right?” the hunter ask with an note of hope in his voice.

“Oh, no. The Angel isn’t dying but we had a deal.” answer the Empty instead of Cas.

“What deal?” ask Dean thinking that he can’t let his angel alone for only one minute without him going around doing deals with everyone.

“I was going to take the nephilim the first time he died. But your Angel didn’t let me. He said that because he was the one waking me up, I should take him instead.” the Empty explain and Dean look at Cas incredully “I accepted, of course. But only if he would let himself really be happy. So now I’m here!”

Dean can’t stop looking at his angel. “Cas… why are you so…” he stops himself before he is going to regret what he is about to say.

“Dean… I’m sorry... “ That’s the only thing that Cas can say. 

“Why you didn’t say anything to me? Does Jack knows?” Dean ask.

“I made him promise not to tell you and Sam anything.” say Cas so low that Dean almost didn’t catch it.

Dean is mad but he doesn’t want to yell at Cas at the moment maybe later, when they resolve this thing first.

“Tell me what you want instead of him. I’ll give you anything.” say Dean to the Empty surprising both the Empty and Castiel.

“I’m sorry, bimbo. You can’t give me what I want.” answers the Empty.

“But you can’t take him! We need him here, I need him here!” pleaded Dean.

“Lover boy, I don’t care. Death told me that I can’t take the Nephilim ‘cause you need him. Death said nothing about the angel.” 

And before any of them can do or say anything, the Empty is gone and so is Castiel.

***

A week later, one that Dean had passed drinking and eating while listening to one of his many mixtapes, mourning Case death. Sam actually gets Dean out of his room and work to solve a case in Maine.

They're trying to find what kind of demon as gone out of his mind and is granting everyone's wishes without taking souls. They know this is a demon because the demon said so himself to the journalist that heard there was a man granting wishes.

But neither Dean or Sam would have expected to find said demon in a bar playing pool and drinking beer like he was a normal human being.

And Dean would have expected the demon to look like someone he knows and love. 

They entered the bar and spotted it immediately. He was a man with dark hair, strong jawline and a long black trench coat.  
He was standing beside a brunette at the pool table and a beer in hand.  
When Sam and Dean got closer, Dean noticed the familiar blue eyes and the small smile.

It was Cas! 

“Cas?!” Dean exclaimed looking at the angel confused.

Said angel turned towers him and Dean notice that his clothes are so different from before. Cas is wearing a dark blue plaid shirt with a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with combat boots. 

“Do I… know you?” Cas ask and Dean's blood goes cold.

This Cas look at him like he knows him at the same time he doesn't.

“You know… I knew someone with your same look, I can't forget does green eyes. But at the same time you're not him.

Dean feel range take him and takes his gun pointing it to this Cas.

“The hell are you and why do you look like Castiel.”

“You tell me, green eyes. You know my name.” answers the fake Cas.

Dean can't stop himself and fire, shouting fake Cas in the chest whose eyes gets black.

“The hell man!” 

Everyone in the bar scream and run out while Sam gets between Dean and Fake Cas.

“Dean wait!” say Sam and then he turns around to look at this new Cas.

“Something say to me that you aren't of this universe are you?” ask Sam.

Fake Cas gets the bullet out of the wound and look at Dean like he wants to kill him.

“And something say to me that you two are hunters.” Spit fake Cas.

“We are Dean and Sam. I'm sorry for my brother reaction but you look a lot like an Angel that is our friend.” Continue Sam trying to understand what's going on.

Dean told him what happened with the Empty and everything else, so he is shocked as much as Dean to see a Demon Case in front of them.

“Let's just say that I had a little problem with my world and someone said to get here.” answers fake Cas.

“Great… another one.” say Dean putting his gun down and going to the bar opening the first bottle that he finds. “Just great…” 

***

Sam took a sit at one of the table after demon Cas has done the same thing complaining about how much the wound hurts even if now it was healing.

“Listen… you probably the alter ego of one of our best friend… that died just a week ago.” say Sam looking at Dean that is sitting on one of the stool in front of the bar drinking straight from the bottle of scotch that he found.

“Yeah, I know it could have happened. It's just strange that we even look the same.” says the demon. 

“When you say 'look the same' you mean that you're using a vassal too?” ask Sam.

“Of course. That's only one difference between a angel vassal and a demon vessel. The one your friend used was of a very religious man, maybe a priest that had to be a pure soul, believe in God and say yes. Mine was of a very naughty man. It helps. His name was Jimmy Novak but everyone knew him as Crazy Jimmy. He killed a lot of little girls even his daughter. I took his body when he died in a fight.” answered the demon lighting a cigarette.

“You smoke?” asked Dean.

“I'm a demon. Maybe not the one you usually kill but one all the same. I love human life! Drinking, smoking, sex… everything that is considered a sin. But I don't like taking souls. I don't work for anyone, least of all hell.” 

“Why are you here?” asked Sam.

“A… friend of mine told me that Little Old Daddy-o is destroying all his creation. That mean my world too. This friend of mine give me a few ingredients and a spell. He told me to do it and wait for him in this world didn't say where exactly. He didn't told me anything else.” 

“So you're telling us that you escape but didn't know what was happening or why?” asked Sam at the same time that Dean asked: “What friend?”

“Woah, guys… one at a time. Anyway the only thing that I know is that the Big Guy wanted to destroy his failed creations because the original one was more interesting.” answered the demon.

Sam sighed while Dean gulped the last of the scotch and took another bottle.

“From yours reactions, I say you know more if not everything.” 

Sam looked at Dean that was watching the liquid in the new bottle he had opened.

“Ch-God… he created all those different worlds and… stories. Let's just say that in all the others he had what he wanted but not in this.” answered Sam.

“Are you talking about the brothers thing?” demon Cas asked.

Both Dean and Sam looked at the demon.

“The-The Brothers thing?” asked Sam.

“Yep. There's this story that all demons and angels know about since the begin of time. It's like Cain and Abel, you know? Two brothers at each other neck. In my world, in 2009, before I got this vassel and said fuck this shit I'm out and away from hell's business. Something happened. Two brothers were born to be Lucifer, the devil, and Michael, the favorite you know… vassals. One day, they had to say both yes to the archangels so the war between heaven and hell could start. I was one of the many demon that didn't want anything to do with the war and got into hiding. The only thing I know about it, the moment I got out of hiding and took this vassel, was that the older of the brothers won and the younger one got in Heaven, while Lucifer died. Michael got back to heaven taking over command but no one knows what happened to the oldest brother after. Oh and they were called the Winchesters.” answered the demon.

Sam looked pained while Dean looked at the demon like he was crazy.

“What are does faces for?” asked demon Cas.

“We… we are the original Winchesters brothers. We are the one that didn't give God the final that he wanted.” answered Dean.

Demon Cas eyes went so wide that Sam feared they would get off the demon's skull. Then the demon's head got down and started shaking with laughter. “That son of a bitch…” he said before getting up and walking to the bar to get himself something stronger.

“I can't believe him… that son of a fucking bitch told me he was just a new angel not the freaking…” the demon interrupted himself before drinking from the bottle of vodka that he just opened.

“Who?” asked Dean trying not to look at the demon to closely, he could stand that he was looking at a Cas from another world but he couldn't stand the fact that this Cas was alive. 

“That friend of mine. The one that looks a lot like you, green eyes.” answered the demon.

“You mean that your friend…” said Sam.

“He told me he was called Dean, strange name for an angel but who am I to judge? He saved me from two hunters that were going to exorcist me. He told me I was in debt with him and should help him with some things here and there because he was an angel and couldn't do them… let's say that we know each other really well. Almost a decade, we are close, very close. But the son of a bitch never answered some of my questions about his past or his role in heaven. We should see each others true forms but I couldn't never see his, like it was protected by some kind of spell or something. But he his and angel because sometimes I could see his wings. Then… he tells me to come here out of the blue, saying that I should save myself. And look… I got all my questions answered by his alter ego.” said the demon drinking the entire bottle without stopping even to breath.

“So… in one of the many other universes, I'm an angel and we have some kind of 'friends with benefits' thing. Where is he, now?” asked Dean.

“Who knows… told me to wait for him here doing what I do best: Have fun! But the fact that you found me or the desert place and maybe a couple of police cars coming here to see what happened. I think is better if we get away from here, don't you think? Somewhere more safe where I can try and call him so I can kill him with my own hands.” spit the demon dropping the bottle on the floor with anger.

“He's right, Dean. We should get him to the bunker.” said Sam. 

Dean looked at him like his brother had grown another head.

“What do you think Chuck would do if he find this Cas and the other Dean?” said Sam.

Dean scoffed “Alright. Let's get going…”

***

This world wasn't so different from his but there was that strange and strong sensation that he couldn't stop feeling since the moment he walked past the portal.

And let's not talk about the strange disconnection he found every time he tried to reach Castiel. 

Of course he was paranoid so he had to looked at the most nephasted one.

So he called an old friend… two actually.

“So… Angel. What we can do for you?” said a blond woman sitting on a chair in the far corner of the abandoned apartment he was staying until he found the demon.

“Empty?” he asked residing and eyebrow.

“You.” said a woman with chocolate skins and wild curly hair. “Of all the Dean that I know, you shouldn't be here.” 

“The last time I seen you, Billie. You were only a reaper. The fact that you're the boss now means that the originals brothers are more rebellious than the others, isn't it? I would like to meet them.” said the angel, Dean.

“Oh, I think that you're going to meet them very soon if you asked to see as here. What do you want?” asked the Empty.

“Castiel… I want Castiel.” said the angel.

“You want the angel.” said the Empty raising an eyebrow.

“No, the demon.” corrected Dean.

The Empty looked confused for a moment.

“The only one that we know with that name, is an angel that I personally collected a week ago.” clarified the Empty.

Dean looked at Billie. “Tell me about the brothers.” 

“Sam and Dean… This Dean didn't say yes the time you did but Sam did and he had gone to hell. Before that, Dean sold his soul to a demon to save Sam that died. Castiel, angel of the Lord, saved him before Lucifer could rise. This Dean and thus Sam are the only one that can actually stop all this madness.” explained Billie.

“So... they didn't lost hope.” murmured Dean looking at the ceiling of the apartment.

“I'm not so sure now.” said Billie.

Dean looked her again with a raised eyebrow. 

“You had seen a lot of different worlds. Different Sams and Deans. What was the thing that made them lose under God will?” asked Billie.

“When the former Death give me the chance to be a creature that could do anything and be everywhere without God seeing me, I thought I could stop him myself, alone. But I had seen it doesn't work like that. The tale is about two brothers. So only two brothers can do it. They just have to believe it. Never losing hope.” said Dean looking at his hands. “In most of them Sam lose hope the moment I… Dean doesn't believe or trust Sam. Where he doesn't save and protect his little brother. Others… Dean has someone who believe in him, who trust him, who loves him, who believe in him so much to sacrifice themselves for him, always bleeding, always protecting, always rebelling, always by Dean's side. That someone is Castiel. Doesn't matter if he is human or a monster… the moment they meet is the moment God believe that he can use Castiel as the one to corrupt or betrayed Dean, destroying all that hope that Castiel has give to Dean. Because Dean always thought he shouldn't be saved or loved or protected. He has to care for Sammy and… nothing else. A soldier, a martyr… but then Cas comes and make Dean believe, hope, love, care for himself not only for the others. Cas is his hope. If Dean lose him, he lose that fragile hope and he doesn't care for anything else, not even Sam. That's when Sam lose hope, that's when God win.” 

Billie look at the Empty, her expression a blank cold one.

“You mean that if you had Castiel by your side at the same time that all the others Dean did and if maybe the others stayed beside Dean like in this one, God wouldn't win because the brothers did give up and actually fight him.” say Billie.

“I know it sounds crazy and maybe stupid but… even if the Cas of my world is a demon, is different from the others demons. He actually care. The vassal he is using is how a man that did horrible things to little girls in is life. Castiel made sure that he would suffer for that. He stopped so many innocent people from selling their souls for stupid things. He is… good. He doesn't know the truth about me but, if he knew, I know he would have said to me that it wasn't my fault for choosing to do what I did. But if he was by my side before I said 'yes' to Michael… he would've have stopped me, would've helped me and Sam stopping all of this from happening. I wouldn't have give up.” said Dean with tears in his eyes.

A few minutes of complete silence filled the room before Billie talk again.  
“You heard him. This Dean is losing hope and we have to take care of God once and for all.” She was saying those words and looking the Empty in the eyes.

“I had a deal with the angel I'm not going-”  
“Doesn't matter now! I don't care what was the deal that you two had. You have one with me that's much more important so you're gonna do has I said. I promised you something that no one else can give you. You better keep your word and listen to me.” 

The Empty didn't like being ordered around, but a deal is a deal so it vanished and came back two seconds after with Castiel in his beige trench coat and a confused expression on his face.

“Billie… Dean?” asked Castiel looking at Dean. He was going to tell at the hunter for doing who knows what kind of deal with death when he noticed this Dean was totally different from his.

Starting from his clothes that were so similar to the ones that Dean is used to use when he have to play the FBI agent but his soul, that wasn't there, made the big difference.

Castiel looking at this Dean, could only see a bright light surrounded by a strange form and he could swear he saw a pair of wings.

“You're not my Dean.” said Castiel taking a step back.

“Yeah… no shit. But I can explain, maybe after you come with me.” This strange version of Dean said.

“What? Where?” asked Castiel while this Dean got closer and took him by an arm.

“A very pissed friend of mine, is calling for me. Something tells me that he is somewhere you are more familiar than me.” Dean said before both of them disappeared.

“I really hope you fulfill your end of the deal.” said the Empty to Death before it was gone.

“I just hope that those two idiots doesn't screw this world too.” murmured Billie inside the empty apartment.

***

The moment Demon Cas looked at Baby his eyes got wide with excitement.

“Oh my my… she's a beauty!” the demon said and Sam looked at him with amusement. 

“What? Angel Dean doesn't have the Impala, in your world?” Sam asked.

“If he did, he never told me.” answered the demon.

“Alright, get in and shut up.” said Dean opening the driver's door.

“She remind me of my girl that I had to leave behind.” said the demon sitting in the back sit of the black beauty.

“You had a car? Why not coming here with it? I thought you could drive a car through the portal, the others did. Remember?” said Sam looking at Dean who didn't answer.

“Yeah, I had a Chevy too. She was a Camaro of the '68 but I had to leave her behind 'cause that dick of Dean said 'Purgatory' so I knew that I had to go or stay and die.” answered the demon while caressing the interior of the car reverently.

“Purgatory?” asked Dean ignoring the 'dick dean' comment.

“Yeah. It's our word for 'leave everything and run' when a situation isn't good. He give me the spell and everything saying a few things when I asked what the hell was going on and before I could ask anything else he told me 'Purgatory' and here I am. Never failed before. It's his thing, using strange code words for everything or giving nicknames to everything and everyone.” said demon Cas crossing his arms on the back of the front sit. “I guess is all Deans thing, isn't it?” 

Sam scoffed. “Yup.” 

“Does he have the same obsession for movies and cowboys?” asked the demon.

Sam smirked while saying “Yeah, he's a big nerd.” earning a dark look from his brother.

“What about that strange kink with pink underwear-” – “Alright, shut up!” Dean interrupted the demon.

“Wow… you two are so similar, really. I thought most alter ego had at least one difference. But the more I look at you the more I see him.” said the demon with a fond expression on his face.

“And you're nothing like the Castiel that I know.” murmured Dean through his teeth.

“You said his and Angel? So I'm sure he is some kind of clueless creature with a stick up his ass. Most angels are like that, follows orders without questions. Others are the kind that they first kill you and then ask questions. At the same time I'm sure if he is at least a little bit like me, he's a rebellious son of a bitch!” said the demon smirking at Dean from the rearview mirror.

Dean smiled fondly looking at the road for once. “Yeah… he was.” 

***

When they got to the bunker Jack almost cried at seeing Castiel but his hopeful expression turned into and iced one after he looked closely at the demon.

“Jack, don't worry. He's Cas but from another world.” said Sam. 

Jack nodded in understanding. “I'm sorry.” These was another one of the things that Dean hated since Cas… 

“Kid… you don't have to say sorry for every little thing.” said Dean. 

He had forgiven Jack. This time he could go on and blame the nephilim for anything bad that happened. He could do it again with someone else like he did with Cas.

Yes, they are supernatural creatures but that didn't mean that they couldn't make mistakes. They make choices like humans do. Who he was to judged them or blame them? 

Jack looked at him with a sad smile. “Yeah, I know. But I can't stop myself.” 

“Hello, there! Never meet a nephilim before.” said the demon.

“Don't worry, Jack. He is going to be out before we know it.” said Dean. “What do you need for the spell?”

Castiel looked at Dean confused.

“The what?” asked the demon.

“To call the other me!” yelled Dean exasperated.

“Oh! Only a pie, a beer and a Asian Beauty. If you have them.” said the demon.

Both Dean and Sam looked almost shocked.

“What? What were you expecting? Virgin blood and other gross things? I told you he is not like the other angels.” said the demon.

“You're serious. I thought you were… you know what? We're talking about Dean here. Why am I shocked?!” said Sam walking towards the kitchen.

“The hell should that mean!? And where are you going?!” yelled Dean.

“I'm taking the pie and the beer. You take the Asian Beauty.” yelled back Sam.

Dean shook his head while going to his room.

“They always like that?” asked the demon to Jack who smiled. “Yes.” 

“Typical brothers.” murmured the demon amused.

***

“So… you just need those things and nothing else?” asked Sam sceptically.

The demon actually blushed. “Not just that… he told me to… sing a song. I now is absurd. But I called him like this every time at the start of our… relationship. Every angel has to be summed in a way, this is his.”

“I think he was playing you.” said Dean.

“Yeah… i thought the same. But he was serious. So… sorry for my poor performance.” said the demon before starting singing Hey Jude.

The moment that Castiel got to the refrain of the song two figure materialized in front of them.

The first one was Dean but at the same it it wasn't. His hair were stylised like a model, clean shaved, he was wearing a blue shirt with a dark blue tie with white stripes and dress pants. The Dean hunter remembered that he has a similar outfit for when he have to play one of the fed.

The other, to everyone's surprise, was the angel Castiel.

“Cas…” murmured Dean.

The angel smiled running towards Dean that opened his arms and catch him.

“Cas…” said Dean again, he couldn't believe that his angel was back.  
Closing his eyes, Dean hugged Castiel tight.

Both Jack and Sam smiled so hard someone could fear their faces would split in half.

Meanwhile the other angel looked at the demon with a smirk. “Cas...”

The demon looked pissed, like really pissed. “Winchester. Don't you have something to tell me?” 

The angel shrugged but the smirk on his face turned to a grin. “I missed you…”

The demon looked taken back by the angel's statement. “Well… I didn't miss you that much.” 

Sam rolled his eyes making Jack laugh before both of them hugged Castiel, their Cas.

Dean, the angel, took a step closer to his demon never taking his eyes away from him. “I know there's a lot we have to talk about… but, for the moment, let me just say… 'mixtape'.” said the angel, now only a step dividing him and his demon.

Castiel, the demon, looked at him with a so shocked expression that everyone else though he wasn't there anymore. 

“You… you motherf…” said Castiel with rage trying to punch the angel, but before he could hit Dean, the angel took his hand and pulled the demon close until their lips connect.

The demon tried to say something but then he melted in the kiss. 

Sam covered Jack eyes when the kids was starting to be a little bit less chaste.

The hunter and his angel, instead, couldn't stop looking in each other's eyes with find smiles on their faces. 

“I never gonna let you get away from me, ever again. I'm not gonna lose you again. Understand?” said Dean cupping Castiel's face with his hands and putting his forehead on the one of the angel.

“Understood, Dean.” murmured Castiel on Dean lips. 

While both the new found couples were kissing, Sam didn't know if he should take Jack and leave all of them alone in the war room or die from embarrassment.

So he cleared his throat loudly and both the couple stopped kissing.

“Sorry…” said Dean angel. “Thank you for… you know…Not killing my Castiel immediately.”

“Actually your alter ego shot me.” said the demon earning a pissed look from the hunter.

“I think he had all the reasons to do that.” said the angel.

The demon punched him on the chest. “Prick” 

“Thank you.” said the hunter looking at his alter ego. “I don't know what you did to take my Car back but… thank you nonetheless.” 

“I know how important he is.” said the angel tightening his grip on the demon.

“Yeah… he had became my… ” Dean looked at Castiel, not knowing how to explain with the right words what Cas was for him.

“Your Hope. The reason to go one and never give up.” said the angel for him.  
Dean looked at his other self and smiled. “Yes.” 

The angel nodded before looking at Sam with a sad smile. “I thought of… taking your soul from heaven before going but…” – “I wouldn't ever come.” said Sam. “If I was in Heaven that meant that I was happy and content like that.” 

The angel nodded again a little bit more sad then before. “That's what you said. I gonna miss you” said the angel fighting a few tears.

Sam hugged him shocking the angel.

“You two are stuck in this world now. If you both want you can come visiting us.” said Sam broking the hug.

The angel looked at his human self who nodded. “Sure. Why not?” shrugged the angel.

The demon smiled fondly at his angel before kissing him on the cheek. 

“I know what the two of you are fighting, or more specifically, who. The story is long but the thing his… the old Death give me a chance. Becoming a different kind of angel, something like a nephilim but not quite. I could travel through time and universes, to try and make sure that something that happened to me wouldn't ever happen again. I thought I could kill God alone. But I can't, of course. But I know one important thing that you all should know.” said the angel looking one at a time, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack. “Never. Lose. Hope. The moment you give up, us the moment he won. So until your last breath, never give up. Try everything and if you need a couple of extra hands… don't hesitate to call me. Alright?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Good. I would love to punch that son of a bitch I the face.” said the angel smirking.

Dean laughed making Castiel roll his eyes. 

“Funny of you to say that. I actually did.” confessed the hunter.

“Yeah and killed Hitler. I still have the shirt, Dean.” said Sam exasperated.

Angel Dean laughed. “Something say to me that the different Death have something to do with you two.” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam indicated Dean.

“As I thought.” said the angel.

“You killed Death?!” asked the demon incredulous.

“In my defense, he didn't want to kill me while I had the Mark of Cain. He wanted me to kill Sam and then he would kill me and I couldn't.” said Dean.

“But he doesn't have the mark anymore. Me and a witch friend of ours helped with it.” added Castiel.

“Wait… that Mark of Cain?” asked the other angel.

Everyone but Jack nodded.

“What about the darkness?” asked the angel.

“Yeah… about her… long story but we thought that we have to kill her too.” said Dean.

“Actually you were the only one who thought was a good idea.” said Sam.

“I know only one thing, and it is that God, the Darkness, the Empty and Death are absolute beings. So no matter which universe it is, they don't change. And if the story that I know if...her are true. She isn't going to be in your way.” said the angel.

“What do you mean?” asked Castiel, the angel.

“When God made Cain kill Abel, his sister didn't like what he had in plan for the future humans after them. So she tried to stop him but God made sure that, with the help of Lucifer, to imprison her and Lucifer give the seal to Cain. And then God made sure that Lucifer would fall so no one would know why he actually imprisoned his sister for.” explained the angel.

“So... if we actually success in killing God, she is going to be glad? That's what you're saying?” asked Dean.

The angel nodded. 

“Oh, good.” said Dean.

“Well… I think everything is good so… it's better if me and my Cas get going.” Said Angel Dean taking his demon by the hand.

“Yeah, and wherever you two are going… please don't go to Brazil.” said Dean dead serious.

The other two didn't ask and were already gone.

After a few minutes of silence Sam said: “Now that I think about it… weren't you two interrupted by the Empty the two of you were…”

Castiel blushed so hard that Sam couldn't help but smirk.

“I hope you have some kind of silence spell, Sam Witch, 'cause me and my angel have a lot of things to talk about. In my room. Alone.” said Dean making Castiel blush harder.

San took a little bag from behind one of the many desk in the war room. “Let's just say I made them a little time ago because you never know when you need one.” and give it to Dean who took it and the angel and was already gone towards his room.

“I hope you're going to call Jody.” said Jack with a bag of chips in hand. 

He didn't eat anymore since Cas died and now he looked like he was starving.  
Grief is a strange thing, for some people it takes they appetite away for other, like his brother, would let them go a minute without eating. Thought Sam ironically.

“On it.” he said already composing the number.

When Jody answered, she sounded really worried. They told her a week ago that Castiel died and know she was probably thinking that something else bad happened.

“So Jody, get this… me and Jack have two good news for you and the girls.” said Sam.

“Alright, tell me.” said Jody.

“Number One, Cas is alive.” 

“Oh, thanks to whoever… Claire is going to be so happy when she hear about this. What's the second one?” asked Jody.

“Destiel is canon.” said Sam grinning.  
The scream from the other end was probably Claire that had heard him.

“Samuel Winchester you better not be joking.” said Jody.

“No, he isn't.” said Jack while munching on a burger. 

Now Sam was sure that it wasn't only Claire the one screaming.

The end.


End file.
